Truths and Dares
by Mayet
Summary: Sequel to Affairs of a Hokage, don't need, but might want to read it first. Questions will be answered, such as: Is Sakura really bearing Kakashi's child? What will their teammates say to that? And the village? Please read AN! Sequel up!..Don't own Naruto


**Truths and Dares**

**_KakaSaku_**

**Sequel to „Affairs of a Hokage**

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I wanted to finish with "Affairs of a Hokage" but then JirayasGirl came along, inspiring me with the musings in her review. So, here's another one, dear readers. And if you're happy about it, please don't forget to thank JirayasGirl for the inspiration. I most certainly do, which is why I'd like to dedicate this story to her…**

**Thans for the attention, now on with the story!**

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!"

"That you were pregnant like you told me-"

"TOLD YOU?!? TOLD YOU?!? I didn't TELL you anything! You eavesdropped on the bathroom door-"

"It's my bathroom after all and you had been in there so long, I got worried you might've drowned in you morning-after-sex-bath…"

Blush.

"A-a-anyway, you eavesdropped on me, and if you would've listened better, you would have noticed I said, I **could** be pregnant. As I explained, in the moment of conceiption there's a flare of chakra in the woman's lower abdomen and I woke up that morning, because of such a thing. However, I also said, that that isn't a decisive sign and-"

"I always thought it cute, when you talked to your reflection…"

She huffed, before taking a sip of the hot chocolate he brought.

"But I like it more, when you talk to yourself, when you're imagening all the wonderful things I do to you…"

Her blush flared up again and she quickly hid it, faking to read through one of the many medical reports that piled on her desk. How he could still make her blush like an unexperienced virgin after all the things they did and with just one little sentence too was beyond her. Maybe that was why he enjoyed so much to rile her up, which would also explain why he did it constantly. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her lover, that had been sitting on the oposite side of the table had stood up and moved around, only to crouch down beside her and gently kiss her neck.

The young woman jumped.

It had been a light kiss, a kiss meant to be an apology, but she only grumbled. She was still mad at him, terribly mad, but he was sure it had nothing to do with what he had told the Elders that morning. Looking up, he gave the ANBU at the door a once-over. The younger man stood firm in his place, not betraying any emotion he might feel, while watching their little display. Actually, he hadn't moved ever since his boss had entered the room and could also be asleep on his feet, but that was definetely not the case. He was ANBU and he would do his duty no matter how senseless it seemed.

Which was exactly why Sakura was really angry at him.

333

_Flashback_

_Sakura was mad._

_Yes mad, there was no other word to describe her current state. Annoyed was too soft, angry didn't have the right amount of blood-lust and furious didn't even come close! She was simply mad at him, though there was nothing simple about the situation at all._

_Huffing she came out of the operational room, making her way down the hallway towards her office. And she hated what she heard! She was in the hospital and a real myriade of noises could be heard every waking minute: Doctors and medics giving instructions for some poor patient's treatment, nurses scribbling on their charts, shinobi patients making one or another joke about their condition or even death, civilian patients whining like five-year-old children, five-year-old children calling for their mommies and flustered parents trying to soothe their children's crying with promises of ice-cream and sweets._

_None of that was new to the pink-haired medic and none of it bothered her in any way- well, maybe it annoyed her a little on her bad-mood-days or when it was already dark outside and she'd been up since sunrise, but other than that she didn't mind the noisyness. She actually appreciated it, because it proved that the hospital was not only a place of illness and death, but also of care and life. It showed her clearly, why she chose to become Tsunade's apprentice and thereby a medic: Because here she could do something to be helpful to her people!_

_Therefore, the noise and troublesome shifts were okay._

_But these light, light footsteps were a totally different story! The steps were so light, you almost couldn't hear them at all, yet they ringed in her ears as if they were the only sound intruding in a building filled with silence, strange and out of place and way too loud for her ears to bear…_

_It wasn't his fault, really, and she didn't blame him. He was just following orders like every shinobi did. However, that didn't change the fact, that Sakura was more than a little annoyed at this antics. Sparing a glance over her shoulder, she saw the young ANBU lieutenant follow her a respectable distance away. Strangely enough it was although just out of the reach of her much feared chakra-powered punch…_

_Sighing, the young medic opened the door to her office and stepped inside. Normally she would've closed the door, but it would be just rude to the poor boy, so she left it open for him to chose, if he wanted to enter or not. He did, before closing the door behind himself, then stopped still like he was frozen over. Sakura, already sitting at her desk, motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, but the ANBU operative shook his head just slightly enough for someone else to think, the movement would be involuntarily. Sakura obviously knew better as she had taken it upon herself to lead the medical facilities at the ANBU HQ ayear ago on Tsunade's request, now dividing her time between both hospitals. Sighing again she shrugged her shoulders, as if to say_ "Your loss!" _, then immediately shot him an apologetic glance. She had done that quite often since he had first been introduced to her by Yamato, his team leader, this morning. She could imagine a hundred things more interesting, than baby-sit the Head Medic within the city walls, which was why she had first thought, it was a joke. When she told Yamato of her suspicion, he'd sadly made her realize that this was indeed serious. Then she had wondered, growling, if this had been the Hokage's idea or if ANBU was just being overprotective of her. Taking a step away from her, Yamato had reluctantly admitted, that it had been a suggestion of the ANBU Comander, to which Kakashi had readily agreed, since the whole mess with the Elders trying to corner her more than once…_

_Growling, Sakura had left the ANBU Interrogation Room, her new friend following at a safe distance from her._

_The young woman was growling now too, just rememering her eventful morning. She really wanted to smash Kakashi's face into something right now, followed immediately by that of the ANBU Commander's, but she would refrain herself from that as she knew, their intentions were noble. Another sigh escaped her lips as she dedicated herself to her desk work. She would have to have a serious talk with them, however..._

"I don't mind."_ The ANBU had suddenly spoken up._

_Sakura's head snapped up. _"Excuse me?"

"I don't mind." _The young man repeated patiently_. "Watching over you, I mean. It's an honor."

"Uhm…"

"You don't remember me, do you?" _He asked lightly._

"I'm sorry."_ The pink-haired medic admitted._

"That's alright. I wasn't ANBU yet back then. I was injured on a mission, pretty bad too, but you fixed me up. Cost you almost all of your chakra and you fainted afterwards. You didn't have any time to put me into slumber, so I was awake the whole time. You had a nurse give me pain killers, though…" _He answered her unasked question. _

"Oh… Masashiro-san?" _she then asked, realization dawning on her._

"Yep!" _the man replied cheerfully and obviously real happy, that she did remember him after all._

"Oh my god! You made it ANBU! Didn't you say, you wanted to try for it, while I operated you?!?…Yeah, I remember now" You definitely were my most talkative patient in the operational room, ever!" _She grinned at him._

"Well…" _he started, but before he could answer, he sensed his leader's arrival and stepped aside, so the silver-haired male could open the door and step in. When he did, the first thing, Sakura noticed were the three mugs of steaming hot chocolate in his hands. Jumping from her seat she ran up o him, taking one of the mugs and planting a quick kiss on his masked cheek in thanks. Going back over to her seat, she took a sip, before glaring at him, her demeanor completely changed. Putting one mud down on the little table infront of the couch for the ANBU, he used his now free hand to rub the back of his head guiltily as he sat down infront of her._

"You!" _she growled lowly as the ANBU now reckognized as Sota Masashiro stepped back infront of the door, not regarding the mug._

"Me…" _He admitted smiling._ "So, Sakura-chan-"

"Oh, don't you dare to 'Sakura-chan' me!" _she snapped at him._

"But I've something important to tell you. It's about the future…" _He gave her an eye-crease and she immediately fell silent as she sensed this was really something, she should listen carefully to._

_Of course, at that time, she hadn't suspected at all, what her lover was going to confess…_

_End of Flashback_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Giving her an apologetic smile, he started nipping at her neck again to make her forgive him. She was having that, instead decided to stand up and move away from him. Sighing, Kakashi followed after her and slid his arms around her, bringing her body close and rubbing his face into her hair- she struggled. He wasn't really one for **this kind** of public display of affection, prefering passionate making-out sessions, but he would do whatever it took, if it only meant that she'd be willing to talk to him in a civil manner again.

Not to mention all those other things he wanted to do…

Turning her around in his arms, he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster with his mask still on- a fact, he knew, was infuriating her all the more- and gave a little whining noise to add to the effect. It seemed to work a bit, because her eyes softened and she wasn't trying to get away from him anymore, but her arms remained crossed over her chest and she wasn't reciprocating any of his caresses. Her lips were pressed in a thin line, as she was trying to stay mad at him. It was a loosing battle, both knew, and if he could just kiss her, he would easily get her to forgive him.

Unfortunately there was still another person in the room…

As if sensing his leader's discomfort, the young ANBU sighed, finally grabbing hold of the mug and turned around, until his back was facing him. True to his orders however, he refused to leave the room- not that Kakashi's orders stopped him from doing so, it were more the barked commands by his fellow ANBU comrades and Captains, that wanted to know all the spicy details.

And if he didn't bring at them at least a few, he would be screwed!

Almost chuckling, because he knew exactly what was going on in his young subordinate, Kakashi practically ripped his mask off his face and kissed his lover hungrily on the lips, forcing his way into her orifice. Sakura, reluctant at first, holding on to the last bit of fury she had, soon gave in to the sensual ministrations of his tongue, coaxing her's into dancing along with it. Sighing into his mouth she complied, which was soon followed by a groan from the both of them as their pleasure intensified.

How could she stay mad at him, when he did such wonderful things to her?

Damn right, she couldn't!

Sliding her arms around her neck, she pulled him closer to herself. Soon the firm muscels of his chest were brushing against her soft mounds, their clothes being everything that stood in the way of adding a new height to their pleasure. She was only half aware of the third presence in the room and quite frankly didn't care anymore, if someone saw her. She just wanted Kakashi to strip her down to nothing and have his way with her!

Unfortunately the door had to burst open just then…

The young ANBU, being distracted- and aroused- by the noises behind him, had only had a split second to react or the door would have met his masked face, so he fled into the first direction that came to his mind- upwards. Hanging from the door, he watched the young nurse, that had ended the lover's game so abruptly- thank godness for that or it would've went overboard- blush different shades of red at the image of her boss and her boss' boss entangled in a tight embrace, hair in disorder and clothes crumpled- Kakashi's mask back in place of course.

"Oh…uhm… S-sakura-s-sensei? There i-is an e-emerg-gency in r-room five f-for y-you-u…" She squeaked / stuttered.

"Ah…yes, I'll…be there at once. I'll just grab my…uh…medical supplies." The pink-haired medic answered, her eyes not once leaving her lover's dark, lustful gaze. Pressing her lips together again, this time in disappointment turning into determination, she turned around, grabbed a kit and a pair of gloves and walked out the door without looking back. She was sure, if she did, she would run over to him for another kiss and she just couldn't do that- not with an emergency out and about!

The ANBU followed after her.

"See you _later_!" Kakashi called after her with a certain edge to his voice.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Later, found the young medic in a completely different mood at a place of great sadness. She stood in the clearing, head bowed, eyes closed, biting her lower lip and inwardly cursing herself. Kakashi stopped just behind her for a moment, taking in the place he had spent so much time in during his life as a shinobi of the Leaf. Letting his gaze fall onto the dark, cold stone, Sakura was standing infront, he allowed himself to silently give his greetings to his loved ones, before turning his full attention back to her.

The way she stood there, infront of the cenotaph so tall, yet so broken, made him want to kiss her, touch her, love her… make her forget! But that wasn't going to happen. His lover didn't need a night of passion and sin, what she needed was a night filled of cuddling and silent comfort and that was, what he would give to her. Stepping up, so he was at her side, he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until her head was rested on his chest. They stood there for a moment in complete silence…

Then she didn't hold back anymore!

Breaking down into helpless sobs, she let her tears fall freely from her eyes, soaking his vest and shirt, but he didn't care. She needed that now. She needed him and the shoulder to cry one and the comfort he could offer. He had lost a lot of people in his life, but it never stopped hurting, even if he didn't show it. That was why he knew, he would find her here. He had gotten the medical report just an hour ago, but he had already guessed, what would happen, when he had held the post-mission debriefings.

"We lost…_sob_… Chouji!" she started, her arms encircling his back and sliding up until she could grip jis shoulders from behind for support. "He died…_sob, sob_…on the..operational table…_sniff_…died…died under my…_sob_…hands. I couldn't…_sob, sob_… help him…_sniff_…And Lee-san…he'll never…_sob_…walk again…_sob_…He can't be a shinobi anymore!…_sob_…_sob_…I failed."

"No." He told her in a soft voice. "You didn't. He died, yes, but it wasn't your fault, nor did you have any power over it, anyway."

"What…_sniff_…what do you mean?"

"You're a medic, Sakura, and a good one at that. But that's it. You're a medic, no more. And even if we call doctors and medics "Gods in white" (I don't know about other countries, but here in Germany, we do) it doesn't change the fact, that you're still human. Only human. You can't save everyone, Sakura, and having this ambition would kill you inside, because you could never achieve it. We're humans, Sakura, all of us. Just mortals, here by the grace of the gods and it's them, that decide, when we have to leave. The Shinigami (japanese death gods) don't ask for our permition to take a man's soul with them, they just do. Chouji's time apparently had come and the Shinigami took him to a better place, where he can rest and wait for us to join him, because, Sakura, one day or another, we will. You couldn't have done anything, honey, it was just time… And it's the same for Lee. I've read the medical report. There was nothing you could've done. The damage at his spinal column was just too severe. It was not your fault, Sakura. If anyone's, it was mine, because I sent him on the mission in the first place-"

"We're in war..._sniff_...you had no other choice. You had to sent him."

"Then, it's nobody's fault." Kakashi's soothing voice informed her. He still blamed himself as much as she was surely trying to 'shoo' away his words of reason from her mind, in order to keep doing the same. He sighed and decided it was time to get home, away from the coldfor some cuddling under warm blankets. He was about to make the necessary hand seals, when he heard the zipper of his vest being pulled down, giving her more accsess to his sensitive throat. Even though it was still covered by the cloth of his mask, he could feel the hungry kisses, she was giving him, arousing him.

"Sakura?" he inquired, not sure, wether or not, he wasn't just imagining things.

"Make me forget, Kashi, please." She whispered into the crook of his neck.

Kakashi shook his head.

"No." He stated simply.

"But-"

"I won't make you forget, Sakura, because you shouldn't. As unfair as it is, it's from the more tragic aspect of our lifes that we learn. I wouldn't make you forget, even if I could… I will, however, distract you for a while, if you so wish…" he ended slyly, a smirk plastered onto his face, she could see all to well by the devious look in his revealed eye. "Plus, we still have to make 'cute little Sakuras' as Tsunade put it or 'acceptable Kakashis', since we have the Elders breathing down our necks about this."

"Which is all your fault!" She huffed, her soft gaze locked onto his taking away the sharpness of her words.

"Well, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

'Poof'

With a cloud of smoke and a whirl-wind of leafs, Sakura would have to throw into the bin tommorow, they arrived in the Hokage's appartment, where Kakashi immediately backed her up against a wall, shrugging off his vest as he went. Ripping his mask off of his face, he latched onto her neck, licking and sucking and biting on her pale skin, until he had left a red mark. Pulling the zipper of her shirt down he exposed her cleavage, before he roughly pushed up her bra and cupped her breast, squeezing hard.

Sakura threw her head back in ecstasy, a high-pitched scream left her lips. Grabbing hold of his unruly hair, she began massaging and scratching his scalp. When his mouth moved on to engulf her left mound, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh, another scream left her throat raw and on the verge of hurting. The young woman arched her back to provide her lover with more accsess, encircling his waist with her long, luscious legs.

So distracted by what his tongue did to her breast, she didn't take notice that his hands had wandered down to her hips until she felt how Kakashi violently stripped her of her shorts and underwear, letting cool air touch her wet center. Then the silver-haired man crouched down, planting a light kiss onto the side of her knee. He gently pulled off her first boot, kissing the leg, he had laid over his shoulder, as he exposed it to his touch. Placing her foot back onto the solid ground of his appartment, he went over to give her other leg not quite the same treatment. Disvesting it of the other boot, he layed a series of hot open-mouth kisses and some licks on it, going higher, until his head disappeared underneath her pink skirt.

"Ka …Kashi?" she asked nervously. "Ah!"

He was kissing her _**there**_!!!

"You're so wet, Sakura-chan…" He chuckled, before trailing his tongue along her folds again, only to elicit another loud moan from his kunoichi. "And the sounds you make…Moan again for me, koi."

He kissed her again.

She gave a moan, that was more of a scream really!

Kakashi smirked, before concentrating of what had become his favorite pass-time by now:

Making Sakura scream his name over and over again until her voice was raw and her skin sore from his love-making.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura awoke with a start.

Panting she sat up. What a dream! What complete nonsense. Her ex-sensei becoming Hokage? Possible. Konoha in war with Mist and what was left of Sound? Possible too. Chouji dead? Still possible. Lee never walking again? Possible as well. But her and Kakashi in his chambers, making rough love throughout the night? Complete and utter nonsense! There was just no way! Sure, she'd had a crush on her sensei for quite some time now, but please- he would never look at her that way.

He had hardly noticed her at all, while she was still a Genin!

So why should that change now?

She was dreaming such stupid things for a while, but this topped it all- including the dream about Sai rolling on the floor laughing at one of Naruto's silly jokes! It was just impossible, that he'd ever have any interest in her, not when there were so much more beautiful women in Konoha- not to mention better fitting women, more his age and such. This dream of her's would never come true, it would always remain just that- a dream.

So, why wouldn't her heart let her move on?

Sighing she tried to get up, only to notice for the first time, that there was something pressing her down onto the matress. Something warm… and firm… a body. A naked body brushing against her naked skin as she tried to move again. Suddenly she panicked. What had happened? Had she drunken to much to drown her sorrow over her screwed up lovelife and ended up having sex with some random guy- mabe even a complete stranger from some other village?! Help!

Scratch that!

HELP!!!

When her eyes widened in shock, the first thing she noticed was, that the bed she lay in had red curtains and was definetely not her's. The precious furniture and festive colours didn't belong to her bedroom either. Where the hell was she? And who was that man, she'd slept with?!? Her memories came rushing back to her, well, her body's memories anyway. Whoever this stranger was, he had made her feel so… full and… satisfied…

"Morning beautiful." A dark male voice whispered hotly into her ear and Sakura would've reckognized it under a billion. "Thinking of me?" The smugness in his voice made her blush and had her horny in a second.

'It wasn't a dream.' She thought, as Kakashi's firm body covered her softer one, settling his hips between her legs as his hand began to stroke her with a growled "Mine!" falling from his lips. Sakura groaned loudly, but the sound was swallowed by his mouth, that descended upon her'sas he simultaneously pulled the sheets over their bodies. Closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling, the pink-haired woman tore them open again with a muffled cry of pleasure, when Kakashi suddenly dipped two finger inside of her. Making slow thrusting motions, he soon had her rocking her hips against his hand, impaling herself further on his fingers.

"Hokage-sama, Yamato-sama's team is-" A voice informed the silver-haired man as the door burst open to reveal another masculine figure.

Just then Kakashi had slid another finger between Sakura's slippery folds and let go of her mouth with a sly grin to kiss her breast. Consequently there was nothing to muffle her ecstatic scream anymore, which could probably still be heard in the Kazekage's office all the way over in Suna…

The figure in the door stiffened and blushed several shades of red, especially when the pink-haired goddess, not caring for the spectators asked her lover to give it to her "Harder, Kashi!"…

"I'm a little occupied as you can see, Ebisu, with doing as I promised you!" Kakashi spoke to the intruding man. The rather conservative jounin had been one of the major annoyances- aside from the council- to the happy couple and when he again had lectured Kakashi about morality, the silver-haired Hokage had told him:

"I don't care, Ebisu! I love her. I want her- all of her. I'll be with her, no matter what you people say, both amotionally and physically. I'll touch her, kiss her, make love to her, if I want to and I don't care, if anyone sees me! And I'll make her scream my name so loud that it will still be heard clearly over in China, if I so wish!"

Trailing his thumb over her jewel, giving it a sudden squeeze, while grazing his canine teeth against her pink bud, he earned another village-alerting scream of "KAKASHI!" from his young lover. She ran her hands over his back, scratching at his skin, digging her nails into it hard enough to draw a few droplets of his blood, before stopping and gripping his ass boltly enough to be obvious to the watching jounin and council guards.

"They'll expect me to be late anyway… If that will be all, you are allowed to go now. Unless…you wanted to watch?!" Kakashi asked smugly as another breathless groan could be heard from the younger female.

Needless to say, Ebisu made a jump for the door!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted the assembled Team Yamato two hours of hot, wild, passionate love-making later. "Sorry, I'm late. I was a little occupied with the children…"

"Yeah, we _**heard**_." Yamato said, dryly, but grinning anyway. Even Sai had a sly smirk on his face.

"What children?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"The ones I made with Sakura of course!"

"What?"

"Yare yare. You see, Naruto, when two people love each other, they want to be really, really close to each other. And in order for that to happen, Sakura and I shedded our clothes until we were completely naked and then we-"

"Eww, please, that's too much information!"

"You asked. Anyway, Ebisu walked in, telling me that you were waiting for me, so we made it a quickie-"

"You call two hours a quickie?" Naruto asked, disgusted. Apparently he still couldn't understand, why Sakura-chan had chosen 'the old man' in the first place. "How long would it have taken, if you didn't hurry, Kakashi-sensei?"

He just _**had**_ to ask…

"Actually it's **Kakashi-sama**, Naruto. I'm Hokage now."

"Pff! But only until I'm ready to take over. So, hurry up and resign for me, Kakashi. All the things I could do on this desk…" Naruto suddenly thought out loud, a naughty gleam in his bright blue eyes.

"No chance, kiddo! You're forgetting all the things I _**want**_ to do on this desk…"

Unfortunately for him, the window was open…

"KAKASHI!" came a very well known, angry voice from the street below his office.

"Oh shit!" Kakashi muttered. 'At least now I know, she's definetely pregnant, but damn those increased chakra levels that make her senses almost as keen as mine!'

"You must be really a god in bed, Kakashi." Sai spoke up for the first time, earning shocked stares from everybody. Not so much for the spoken words, but for the amused tone of his normally stoic voice. "She's screaming your name even when not in bed with you…"

**End of story!**

**A/N: And definitely the last sequel to "The unwanted Position"- at least for the time being. (Unless some review gets ideas into my head again- not that I complain or anything!) I'm planning to write a multi-chapter KakaSaku story, but I don't know, when I'll start posting, as I'm concentrating on my Crossover Hogwarts' ANBU at the moment- and in there I treat only a KakaSaku friendship... So, please bear with me.**

**Love you all,**

**Mayet**


End file.
